


Two for the Price of One

by WestSide01



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breastfeeding, Dubious Consent, F/F, Knotting, Multi, Pregnancy Kink, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestSide01/pseuds/WestSide01
Summary: The smell of an omega in heat is something much rarer that Jackie can’t ignore.(Tagged for noncon because it does start out that way)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 145





	1. Beginning

The black she-wolf’s been tracking the scent of a young fawn for supper when she smells something that stops her in her tracks, almost keeping her from trusting her own nose. A smell she hasn’t scented in years, but one that brings a multitude of desires to the surface. She considers the hunt, but sets it aside. She has plenty of stockpiled reserves.

The smell of an omega in heat is something much rarer that Jackie can’t ignore.

She carefully treads through the brush, but moves as fast as she can to beat any possible rivals who’ve also scented the heat. Finally, she reaches a clearing. Two human girls are by a fading fire, one in the throes of heat while the other makes little unhappy whines and tries to help.

She scents the air deeply, and then grins at what she’s found. Two omegas, one in heat, and both female, her preferred type. Now she just needs them to give her a chance to slip between and snag them both.

The out of heat one has nothing covering her top and the heat sick one is naked to all. The one not in her heat is eagerly eating out the other omega. She's dropped down onto her belly, arms wrapped around her waist. The heat stricken omega has her hands entwined in the other's brunette hair. 

The one giving oral squirms when the other one squeaks and cums. They stay still for a few heartbeats and Jackie takes her chance. 

She rushes over while they're catching their breath. The one without her heat reacts with horror and terror. What must she think, seeing a huge wolf the color of the night, charging at her? The little heat sick omega just whines at the lack of attention to her slick cunt. Jackie pushes out a particular hormone and watches the other omega tense up, unable to move from the fear in her.

That one was thrown over her back. 

The one in her heat is hard to ignore, as she takes her gently into her mouth to carry. Heat slick and a heavy scent makes Jackie just extremely excited and pleased. The heat sick omega whined in protest, squirming, but a snarl quieted her quickly. Although Jackie enjoyed the way her skin tasted, cradling her carefully in her huge maw, it would be hard to carry most things that squirmed.

She almost laughed at how easy it had been as she carted her prizes towards her den. When she reaches it, the effects of her hormones are wearing off on the one that isn’t in heat. The omega tries to spring to her feet, but Jackie shoves her down onto the ground. The growling startles her enough to give her a noseful of the hormone-laden scent again. She makes a little whimpering cry of fear, and Jackie turns, carrying the one in heat towards her stack of bedding.

The heat sick omega whines, but begins constructing a hasty nest as Jackie heads back towards the other one, dropping her wolfen form as she does, grabbing ropes. The other girl stares in fear as Jackie kneels down, letting her alpha scent wash over her.

“Silly girls, to play in my forest at such a time. What’s your name?”

The girl squirms away, not wanting to answer, but Jackie twists her wrists behind her painfully. A painful expression greets Jackie and she grins.

“Jazz!” She half yells, whimpering again, cowering from the woman. Jackie smiles, and lets her hands fall into a more natural position before binding them.

“Very good. And your friend?”

“Kat, her name’s Kat.” Jazz is nearly sobbing now. “Please don’t hurt her, please don’t hurt us!”

“Hurt you?” Jackie snorts. “No, no, I wouldn’t dream of such a thing. I want you both safe and healthy.”

Jazz eyes her incredulously, in disbelief. Jackie did have to admit that yes, perhaps the fact that carting two omegas off to a cave deep in the woods by a giant wolf wasn't the greatest thing in the eyes of two humans. That Jackie didn’t look the most welcoming in her human form, with her countless scars; muscles that looked like a stone wall. 

Oh well, they'd get used to it. 

One of her hands lingered over Jazz's arms, trailing down her body and the other one stroked her face. Oh, she looked just delicious, and her scent was intoxicating. Just like her other omega. They were both so beautiful, and Jackie was quite proud of herself.

"Then… why do you want us?" Although her tone tells Jackie she already knows _why_. Her eyes dart away from Jackie’s naked body. That makes her rumble loudly in a deep laugh, posing for Jazz a bit more.

There's a whine from Kat, curled up in her hastily made nest. The sound of a strong, eager and powerful alpha tended to do that to omegas.

"You could say I was lonely. I've missed the sounds of pups in my own den."

Jazz tries to struggle against the ropes. Her kicks are like a pup’s when Jackie ties another around her ankles, but Jackie just smiles. It’s adorable and Jackie presses a heated kiss to Jazz’s lips.

“Don’t worry, love, your turn will come very soon.” She gags Jazz with a shirt she has laying around. Jackie pulls her over towards the nest, letting her stay there. It would be the most comfortable place for her to watch - but with a thought, Jackie changes the hormone she’s putting out.

This new scent’s an old werewolf trick, and it’ll force Jazz into a heat very soon. But right now she has a more pressing matter to attend too. Kat is writhing, tossing stray blankets about. She walks over to Kat, desperately slipping her hand in and out of her cunt, whimpering and whining and trying to bring herself over the edge yet again.

“Oh, you poor little omega.” She sympathizes. “No alpha to bring you actual relief, just the bliss of a few seconds when you cum. And then back to hell… but don’t worry, I can fix that.”

Kat’s body is too deep in heat to refuse her. Jackie pulls her hands from her cunt, and licks the slick off of her fingers. “You taste good.” She murmurs, her cock that has been aching since she scented the pair nearly dripping onto Kat’s belly.

She glances towards Jazz, whose squirming uncomfortably, more trying to escape the ropes still rather than heat. But soon, soon they’ll both be ready.

She’ll save off marking this one until Jazz has capitulated, however. No reason to antagonize her new mates yet.

Kat’s legs are open and wide, the omega almost crying from the burning heat in her belly. Jackie only takes a few more seconds, using her precum to lubricate herself, and then settling the tip against her entrance.

Kat’s so wet that she’s able to slide into her to the hilt in the first stroke. Kat nearly screams at the feeling of a cock her body’s been begging for.

Her arms reach to wrap around Jackie's shoulders, bringing her closer and crying out in pleasure. Her cock is huge, but Kat grinds her hips into it. Jackie can tell from her face she's lost in her pleasure, too in her heat to care that it isn't Jazz fucking her. 

Jackie nearly lost herself, in the warmth of an omega's pussy. It'd been too long and her last one had escaped before they could be truly mated. Jackie put a bruising grip on her hips. It was possessive, letting the omega know that she’s being held and protected.

Gods, she was already so fucking close to knotting. 

She leans back, almost kneeling under Kat. Jackie thrusts into her as hard as she can until finally, her knot swells and locks them together as she cums.

Kat screams in pleasure and pain, but more pleasure than pain. Jackie had to guess she had never been knotted before by an actual alpha. All of her pain was simply because she hadn’t had a knot her whole heat, and relief would come soon enough over her. She pulls the shaking woman up into her arms as her cock pulses inside her, filling her to the brim.

Sniffing at her bonding gland, Jackie grins. Kat’s body is screaming with fertility in this heat. If she doesn’t fill her belly with pups, that will be more surprising. Finally, as Kat’s exhaustion settles in as relief from the heat subsides, Jackie glances at Jazz.

She’s moving in a whole new way now, not desperately yet. But Jazz is attempting to rub her bound hands against the crotch of her pants very slowly, rubbing her thighs together too. Jackie grins.

By the time her knot releases her from Kat, Jazz is starting to scramble at the ground, her heat settling into her. Jackie ignores her for a little longer to settle Kat deeply into her nest and tilting her hips up, stroking her slightly swollen belly. Kat’s nearly asleep, warm and content.

“Rest, Kat.” She purrs. “Jazz will be right here when you wake up.”

Kat slips into sleep finally. And then Jackie turns, going over to Jazz, and carrying her to the other side of the nest. Ungagging her and then untying her arms and legs proves easier than actually tying her up. Jazz whimpers and whines as Jackie slips her pants off of her, but she’s nearly past the point of protest, barely managing to weakly bat at her when she leans close, giving her a noseful of those heat-inducing hormones again.

“Build yourself a nest here, Jazz, so I can have you both.”

Jazz scrambles to it, under the eye of Jackie. It's adorable, how she builds her nest into Kat's nest. It wasn't hard to deduce that it was an action they’ve done before. Jackie's curious enough to ask something on her mind as she lazily strokes her cock. 

"Were you both mates?"

Her omega tenses up, hesitation winding through her, but she kept building. Jackie waves a hand. 

"I don't care about the same alignment things. You're both mine now, I want to know everything about you both."

Jazz puts down her last building piece of her nest into it. 

"I… yes. We are. We met in high school and we've been together since."

Jackie snorts. 

"Cute."

Jazz fiddles with her nest a few seconds, looking uncomfortable and scared, even when a whimper escapes her with a small gush of heat slick. Jackie’s alpha responds to that quite happily, quickly firming her cock back up in her hand. It’s eager to sink into another eager omega.

“Don’t worry, Jazz, I’m an _excellent_ first alpha to be with. You and Kat will never want for another.” She comes into the nest and nuzzles at Jazz’s neck. “I’ll provide for you both, along with any pups you have.”

She’s forcing her scent into Jazz, making her as compliant as could be. She reaches around, running hands over her breasts.

“Just lay down and allow me to give your body everything it needs.”

Her hands slip down into Jazz’s cunt, rubbing and causing her to whimper and lean back against Jackie. She grins as finally, Jazz spreads her legs open wide, offering no resistance when Jackie lays her down and slips around to the front.

Her heat is becoming near unbearable for her now, slick leaking out. Jackie takes a little more time with this less compliant omega, rubbing her fingers at her entrance and clit. It makes her whimper and whine. She wants her to invite her in, beg her to mark her, so that when Kat wakes up she can hardly object to being marked herself.

Jazz’s hands fly down to touch herself, and Jackie pins them both. “No, only I can touch you.” 

A whimper and Jazz begins to squirm, even trying to thrust her hips onto Jackie’s fingers. She finally manages a weak orgasm, but the relief it brings is only momentary, and the burn comes back worse afterwards. Her body is begging her to accept an alpha knot. Jackie simply starts to work her over with her hand again.

Jackie tongues her clit, humming into it. Jazz is nearly crying, but not yet begging. Her fingers dive deep into her Omega's cunt, listening to how wet she is. Her fingers are thick, but not thick like a cock. Jazz cries at it, bucking her hips into her as she tries to cum. 

It's when Jazz hits another crest, cumming in a very unsatisfactory manner, that she finally begs. 

"God! Please! Fuck! Fuck me, I want your knot! Please! Please! _Please!_ "

Jackie chuckles at that, tasting her fingers as she lines her cock up to her begging omega's cunt. 

"Say that you're mine."

Jazz nearly screams in frustration, but complies nonetheless. 

"I'm yours! I'm yours! Please, fuck me until I'm full of your knot!"

“Say you want me to mark you, claim you!”

“Please! Just fuck me!”

Jackie can’t help the grin that escapes her as she presses into Jazz’s waiting body and the way Jazz’s voice explodes in ecstasy, her hands flying up to pull Jackie closer. Jackie gives her new mate all she can, listening to the way she cries out for her, and nestling her nose into her bonding gland.

She runs her teeth over it as she gives Jazz a hard thrust, and she feels the omega buck up into her, taking her all and trying to move faster.

“Good girl, good omega.” She snarls, rewarding her with faster thrusts. Jazz’s arms come up around Jackie’s shoulders and back. Jazz is clinging to her like her life depended on it and the omega lets out a loud cry as she comes around Jackie’s cock. She throws her head to the side, revealing her bonding gland.

Jackie thrusts a few more times until her knot swells, locking them together. Her teeth sink into Jazz’s bonding gland, bringing another orgasm out of the omega as she cums into her waiting womb. Jazz cries out in pleasure, her cunt tight around her alpha's cock. Perhaps, Jackie thought, Jazz must be musing that she should care that she's being forced by this alpha, that she forced herself upon them. 

But she doesn't. And Jackie knows that. 

Jackie can almost certainly bet that Jazz and Kat had only used toys on each other but they'd never fucked a true alpha. And _fuck_ , they'd definitely been missing out. Maybe Jazz and Kat had a life outside of this, but fuck she didn't _care_. 

Cuddling up with her alpha, Jazz nuzzled at her. The wolf rubbed her face all over her, murmuring something about scent and making sure no other Alpha came for them. Kat murmured in her sleep and rolled towards them.

She was welcomed in with warmth. 

***

Kat woke up with a soft ache in her hips and the feeling of immense wrongness flooding her. She tried to look up at the sky that she and Jazz had been under not very long ago only to find rock and darkness. This wasn’t the clearing they’d found weeks ago, that she’d decided to have her heat in. No, this was somewhere else.

And why was her head so clear right now? She could tell from her body’s feelings that she was still in heat, but never before had she felt almost completely relieved from her heat, not until the very end when Jazz coaxed the last few orgasms out of her and they were both left a sweating and slick covered mess. Glancing around, Kat was trying to find the answer.

That was when she saw Jazz nestled into her side, the smell of her own heat on her, along with something else. She realized with a start that Jazz had a faint bond mark now.

An alpha bond-mark.

Kat sat straighter, glancing around. She could hear someone moving towards the back of the cave, and a quick sniff let her know it was an alpha. They needed to get _out_ of here. She slowly began to shake Jazz awake.

“Jazz, Jazz wake up.” She whispered in her ear.

Jazz made an irritated grumble (she was always hard to wake up when she didn’t want to be disturbed). Finally, her eyes open, mumbling up at her. “What?”

"We need to get out of here!"

Kat hisses quietly, eyeing where she can hear the alpha moving around. She felt unsafe, although very satisfied… 

She shook her head. 

Jazz blinks at her, confused.

"Why? We're safe here, with our alpha-"

"Our _alpha?!_ What happened while I was asleep? We have to get out of here, we have to get home, Jazz."

Her mate sighed, leaning toward Kat and starting nuzzling her. It's their way of comforting each other and Kat is confused. Her scent is somewhat different, and it's definitely the alpha in the cave with them. 

"Kat, it's okay. We'll be taken good care of by her, okay?"

She only musters a grumble and turns away. Already, she's plotting a way out of here when that alpha comes back with food. The alpha smiles, dark hair accenting a pale body with angry scars. “Ah, they’re awake.” She sets down a stew of sorts and hands them each a bowl. “Your heat’s coming back, isn’t it, Kat?”

She’d ask how she knew her name but Jazz’s current state explains that. But she’s also confused still. Jazz’s heat and hers never coincided. So how had it now? And additionally, who was this woman and how had she gotten them here?

“No, and who are you?” She growls, watching Jazz take a bowl of stew far too easily. She prays it’s not drugged.

“Oh, honesty would be the much better option, Kat.” She purrs, and then smiles. “My name is Jackie. I’ve decided that I’ll be your alpha.”

Kat hates the sound of that. Jazz barely notices though, finishing her stew and then leaning against her. She’s still sleepy, and not scared at all. Kat’s afraid the food has been drugged.

“We don’t _want_ an alpha.” She snaps again. “You force-bonded Jazz.”

“Honesty again, your body very much wanted me last night, and it will again soon.” Jackie chides her, almost teasing, and yet dangerous. “And Jazz gave me spoken permission to mark her.”

Jazz mumbles something that sounds affirmative, but Kat shakes her head. Jazz never would have done that in a state of sound mind.

“She’s in heat, she can’t decide that then.”

Jackie smirks. “Oh, but she did, and you will too.”

Kat fumes, wrapping an arm over Jazz's shoulders. 

"I won't give myself to you."

Jackie grins even wider. It chills Kat to the core and yet made her feel a deep fire in her belly.

"Oh, but you _alread_ y did, my sweet little girl."

There's a sudden feeling that grips her and Kat feels breathless in panic. Scrambling away, into a corner of the nest, Kat suddenly knows why she feels so relieved. Why she'd never felt this way before, even with the biggest knotted toys. 

She'd been knotted. By an actual alpha. 

Oh God, she was almost definitely pregnant. Her resolve strengthened, though; she'd get away, bring help for Jazz and get this alpha to justice. Jackie eyed her in humor, but took Jazz into her arms and curled up. 

"You can come over anytime you want, love. We won't mind."

Kat ignores them. 

***

It's nighttime when the other two are asleep and Kat is ready to book it. Kat’s own heat wants to creep back up on her, but she pushes it aside. She has more important matters.

She hurries off into the night in a stolen pair of shorts and a shirt, and heads towards what she’s pretty sure is civilization. If she can call someone, send them back, save Jazz, she’ll be happy enough. However, her own body slowly fights her, dragging her back towards heat. She finally finds a trail, and she starts to follow it. She hopes to find _someone_ for help, when she hears a growl that chills her to the bones, and a scent that freezes her in place.

A massive wolf steps out of the brush, and the smell of the wolf is familiar. Kat realizes in shock that the wolf smells like the alpha that stole them. She tries to move, but she literally _can’t_.

It’s almost laughable how easily the wolf picks her up and carries her off, back towards the cave, her _den_. Jazz stands nearly panicking in the nesting area when they get back. Slick’s dribbling down her thighs, but she starts speaking.

“Please don’t hurt her, Jackie, please.” Jazz begs, whimpering, and Jackie growls.

“I said I wouldn’t. I want you both healthy, after all. But she does have to be punished.” She takes her over, and pulls out a gag, and then ropes. Her scent slowly fades, but by the time Kat can fight back, her arms are secured to a large rock behind her, and she can’t object. “Now, how to go about punishing you…”

Kat glowers at the alpha, biting at her gag. She feels like a horse with a bridal, and Jackie can't help but smirk at her predicament. Jazz watches nervously, fiddling with her thumbs.

Kat looks over, trying to comfort _her_ mate, when Jackie claps her hands. 

"Jazz, love, wouldn't you want to have me fuck you in front of Kat? Show her what she's missing?"

The other omega considers it, before slowly nodding. It'd be better than Kat being hurt. 

Kat curses behind her gag, angry and not wanting that. But Jazz is already presenting her cunt on her back, legs spread wide and heat scent flooding Kat and Jackie's noses. 

Jackie grins (she’s always naked in here, is it because she’s a werewolf?), and steps forward, nosing at Jazz’s throat, scraping her teeth across her bonding gland. “I’m sure you both tried to mark each other, but the marks could never take, could they? But you’re both mine now, and I don’t mind what you do with each other on the side.”

She’s talking to Kat, eyes on her as she slowly picks Jazz up, setting her into the alpha’s lap, still nuzzling her bonding gland.

“No, I don’t give a shit about what you do with each other as long as you let me fill your bellies with pups whenever I want too.” She plays with Jazz’s breasts, letting her watch. “Don’t you want to taste her milk with me, Kat? See her belly swollen with a whole _litter_ of cubs? With hips like hers, I’d say I can expect at least five this first time, let alone the _next_ time.”

Jazz whines, losing herself in her heat as Jackie’s hand slips down and into her cunt. “I’m assuming the two of you have always figured you’d never have children, but now I’m here. And with the three of us, you two can have your big, happy family, and so can I.”

Her cock’s slipped out, upwards, the dribbling tip pressed right against Jazz’s lips, and Jazz whimpers, trying to slide down onto it.

“Jazz _wants_ this, Kat. And who am I to stop her?”

Kat is torn in two pieces, her cunt growing wetter and her body becoming like a bonfire. She hates this. She hates this. She hates this. 

Oh fuck she's loving this. 

She lets her hands slip away, and Jazz, free to move on her own, immediately presses down, burying Jackie’s cock in her to the hilt. The noise she lets out goes straight to Kat’s crotch even with the circumstances as they are, and Jackie sets her hands very lightly on Jazz’s hips as she starts bouncing all on her own.

Kat couldn't help the small whine that's muffled by the gag. She's drenched, the shorts soaked in her slick. Jazz looks like she's in heaven, moaning like all those times that Kat had used that extra large knotted dildo.

Jackie's hands trace upwards to Jazz's tits, and Kat felt herself hitting her heat _hard_. That feeling grew even more when Jazz screamed in pleasure as she came and Jackie thrusted her knot into her cunt. 

"Did you hear her, Kat? I know you want this… I know you want my cock and for me to cum in your little cunt. I know you felt better after I fucked you."

Kat tried to rub her legs together, so horny and in need of a cock in her. She was so torn; she hated Jackie but she so badly wanted to be bred and fucked and knotted. 

Finally, Jackie’s knot slipped out of Jazz, who clung to the alpha as she carried her over to the nest and gently set her in it, whispering to her. Then she slipped over, untying Kat and undressing her before removing her gag.

“Someone wants to help you come around to my point of view.”

She carried Kat over and set her in Jazz’s lap. Jazz was propped up against the wall, but nuzzled her head in Kat’s neck.

“Jazz-”

“It feels so good, Kat, I promise you.” Jazz’s hands slide around her body, and begin to play with her nipples. “And you’ll feel so full afterwards, and cool, like your heat’s over.”

Jackie watches them, and finally, Jazz gets her head turned enough to connect their lips. Kat whimpers as her hands slide down from her breasts to her thighs, spreading her open.

Jackie crawls between them, her cock already wet with her cum and Jazz’s slick, and rock hard again. Jazz rubs her clit as Jackie’s cock slips inside, Kat gasping at the feeling.

“Come on, baby… Let her knot you too. We can have our own babies, never suffer during a heat again.” Jazz captures her lips again as Jackie thrusts above them, her hands wandering back up Kat’s body. Her tongue slips into Kat’s mouth as Jackie’s darts over her bonding gland.

She’s _screwed_.

Kat moaned into Jazz's mouth, letting her tongue trace all over her mouth. Jackie nips at her bonding gland, teasing. Jazz rolls her nipples gently between two fingers, and kneads her breasts when they get hard. 

Fuck. Fuck fuck _fuck._ She'd never had sex like this before (because it'd always been with Jazz only), but it felt wonderful. 

Especially when Jazz traced a hand down to her clit and started to rub. She rubbed in slow, pleasurable circles, sometimes taking one finger to rub fast on it. Kat broke the kiss and dove her face into Jazz's neck. 

Kat nearly screamed in pleasure into Jazz's neck, nearly gushing slick around Jackie's cock and legs shaking. Jackie almost howled as she drove her knot deep into Kat. And then Kat felt her teeth sinking into that little gland, binding them together.

She yelped, although she felt a lot of pleasure from the bite, and nestled her head deeper into Jazz’s neck, taking in her scent. They’d both been claimed by the same Alpha, tied together by her and their own love.

Jazz’s hand slid upwards to settle on Kat’s belly. “What a pair of mothers we’ll be…” She murmurs, settling her head against Kat’s as Jackie rubs their faces together.

As her knot finally faded and Jackie was able to pull out, she smiled.

“My beautiful little omegas… soon you’ll both be swollen with cubs. And I can’t wait.”


	2. Pregnancy Woes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a breastfeeding kink in here, along with a human fucking a werewolf in their werewolf form and a mild description of giving birth. If those things aren't your thing, then I'd suggest backing off.

Months had passed, and Jazz whimpered uncomfortably in the nest, rubbing at her belly. It was too  _ heavy _ , like everything else about her, and sore.  She’d taken with her first heat with Jackie, but Kat hadn’t. While Kat’s next heat had still been pleasurable enough for Jazz to participate then, her belly barely swollen, she felt less than grateful for Jackie’s contributions now. Kat was carrying her own litter, although another three months would pass before they were born.

Meanwhile, Jazz only had a matter of days to wait, and she was sore.  Kat brought her some of the food Jackie had left them for the day, but Jazz pushed her away, just taking the water, and then glancing at her belly again. It was way bigger than a human’s pregnancy belly.

Thankfully, neither of them was fully human anymore.

Kat nuzzled her softly, putting her at ease. Her whole lower body ached, more than normal, and she just wanted their Alpha mate back to beg her to gently rub her back.

“Hurts.” She mumbles to Kat, who strokes her hair gently.

“I know, I know.” Kat mumbles. It’s become a mantra the past few days, every time Jazz has whimpered about the pain.

Kat’s ears perk slightly when she hears Jackie dragging something into the den. Jazz barely even twitches, she’s so sore.  Their Alpha is dragging a large buck, with a humongous rack, into the den. Whimpering to her, Kat leaves Jazz's side. 

"Jazz is hurting a lot more than usual, Alpha."

Jackie gives a small shrug, beginning to prep the deer, but stops after a few seconds. 

"Then she's close to giving birth. That's fine. But… I do know of a way to relieve some of the pain."

Kat nods, eager just to help her mate and scoots back to her side. Jackie cleans herself just a bit, and puts the buck away, before returning back over. Jazz whines weakly, yet happily, at the sight of her Alpha.

"Is it an herb? Or a hormone?"

Jackie gives a small smile at Kat and shakes her head. 

"No, you'll see in a few seconds."

She rubs Jazz’s back lightly, and pulls her up into a sitting position. Jazz whines, pain on their bonds.

“You’re very close to having our cubs.” Jackie murmurs. “It’ll be best to change into your wolf form before you do, of course. But first, we can help with the pain.”

Jazz nods, leaning her head into Jackie’s shoulder as Jackie slowly undoes the furs she’s draped around her upper torso to stay warm (with their limited clothing not fitting Jazz anymore, it was the best thing to do).

Jackie slides her hands down, and fondles one of Jazz’s breasts, which she hisses at. They’re so full and bursting with milk, and sore.

“A pressure point.” Jackie murmurs, pinching Jazz’s nipple, milk dribbling out. “We can relieve some of the pressure and pain here.”

“But the cubs-” Jazz starts, but Jackie twists her nipple, resulting in a soft cry.

“We’ll leave plenty of milk, and it may even start the birth. You could be laying like this for hours, waiting. This will  _ help _ .”

Kat watches as Jazz acquises, and Jackie smiles, motioning her over.

“We need to feed off of her, drink her milk. Be gentle, the cubs can be rough on a mother at times. We shouldn’t add to it.”

Kat nods, feeling like Jackie  _ might _ just be lying to Jazz to get her to be complacent (or stop whimpering about the pain), but if she isn’t, this could really help Jazz.

Jazz’s soft whimper when Jackie latches on tugs softly on their bond, but then new feelings start to pour out from her, and Kat gently examines how her breasts have changed.

Jazz always had a large bust, which had only grown bigger in pregnancy, swollen and stiff with milk, nipples larger and darker. And they smelled like milk, but somehow sweeter, richer.

She darted her tongue over the nipple, and Jazz whimpered, rubbing her legs together. Kat knew what she wanted.  She slid her hand down between her bare legs as she pressed her mouth over Jazz’s other nipple and began to suck. Kat suckled quite happily as her fingers teased at Jazz's clit.  Jazz moaned and whined at the two sucking her nipples, and Jackie greedily drank her milk. Kat enjoyed it but she enjoyed the feeling of Jazz's slick on her fingers more.

Fingers curled around into both of their hair, bringing them closer. Kat's fingers finally dove deep into Jazz's cunt, thumb still circling and her other hand came up to knead at Jazz's swollen tit.

Kat wanted  _ more _ milk. 

Jackie was quite enjoying this, getting off merely from the taste and feeling of drinking from a heavily pregnant Omega. She'd be surprised if she didn't fuck Kat after this, to relieve her growing and large itch that had been ever present since Jazz started lactating. And in a few more months, she and Jazz could share this same joy with Kat.  Jazz’s hips bucked into Kat’s hand as she let out a moan that shot right to Kat’s crotch, slick gushing out of her so swiftly. Kat smiled for a moment, releasing Jazz’s tit with a mouthful of milk unswallowed, and then pressing their lips together. Jackie’s eyes watched as the Omegas shared a kiss.

“Taste your milk, Jazz.” Kat murmured as she pulled away from their kiss, and Jazz swallowed the milk as Kat rubbed her clit hard, making her whimper with delight.

Jackie’s voice spoke gently. “Fuck, that’s hot.”

Jazz whimpered and whined, and Jackie quickly dove back down to her tit, filling her own mouth with milk, and sharing it with the Omega. Then, sliding her hand down next to Kat’s pussy, spreading Jazz even wider with her own fingers.  They kept doing that, suckling and edging Jazz, and sharing her milk with her. Always stopping right before she came, Jazz was begging to be allowed to cum when they finally had sucked her dry.

Kat whispered concern, but Jackie smiled.

“Oh, she’ll fill them up again quickly. A few hours at most. Come on, it’s time we  _ help _ her.”

Jackie immediately began fingering Jazz hard, and Kat put her lips around another little nub, sucking on Jazz’s clit furiously. 

She screamed as she came, a near  _ wave _ of slick pouring out of her. Jackie licked her fingers while Kat cleaned her cunt, not noticing as she did how her own ass was raised.  Jackie finished cleaning her fingers and glanced at her pretty Omegas, Kat cleaning out Jazz’s cunt. She quickly slipped behind Kat and tore off the pants she was barely managing to fit into, taking in her own slick-soaked cunt.  Kat gasped but didn't stray from her task, taking Jazz fully into her mouth as Jackie licked Kat's cunt. It tasted delicious, especially with her pregnancy hormones adding a delightful little undertone to the Alpha. Omegas really couldn't taste it, but to Alphas it was always  _ sweet _ . 

Spreading her cunt wide, Jackie dove her tongue fully in as Kat finished cleaning up Jazz. Jazz flopped back, spent and resting, while Jackie dragged Kat back a bit to prop her ass up more and to fully shove her face into her. 

Kat murmured softly. 

"Alpha… can you please turn into a wolf to eat me out?"

Oh, she definitely could. 

Shifting into her giant wolf form, Jackie had a better tongue to plunge into and fuck Kat with. Kat whimpered and whined as Jackie’s tongue slipped in and out, occasionally lavishing attention to her clit before diving right back into her cunt. The Omega’s hips nearly dropped to the ground with the force she finally came with, and Jackie cleaned her up quickly.  She growled softly, nudging Kat forward. Jazz leaned forward again, just kissing Kat slowly as Jackie considered her options.

She shook her head, and stayed in her wolf form, nosing Kat’s legs apart before mounting her, and it only took a moment to slide her cock into the Omega’s cunt.

Kat gasped and whined, clinging at Jazz as she just kissed her mate, gentle touches to let her know she was loved. Jackie admired the sight as she moved, imagining how sweet this scenario would be to repeat in a few months, with the sounds of sleeping pups in the nest. Kat’s body was squeezing her, and if she wasn’t already pregnant, Jackie would have thought she was in her heat with how her body moved against hers.  She thrust hard, the tip of her cock kissing her cervix, and Kat leaned into Jazz’s neck, burying her face there as Jazz stroked her hair.

Kat came as Jackie did, locking them together. It was a little harder to do this with them in two different forms, but by moving slowly, they both ended up with their heads resting on Jazz’s thigh, Jackie able to lick her restless belly.

The cubs would be coming  _ very _ soon.

In fact, it wasn’t long after Jackie’s knot had released from Kat that Jazz stood, mumbled that she needed to go pee, but hardly making it halfway to the opening of the cave when there was the sound of liquid hitting the ground, and Jazz yelped.  They both shot up, rushing over as Jazz knelt down, whimpering in pain.

“Help me get her back to the nest.” Jackie said, and Kat helped her love limp back to the nest, where she started thrashing in pain.

“Change to your wolf form now, love, it’ll be easier.” Jackie reassured her, and Jazz whimpered, but obeyed, the transition hard, but once done, her whining faded heavily.

Jackie stayed in human form now, stroking her mate’s side, heaving with effort. “Shhh, shhh, we’re here, we’re here.”

It was soon after that Jazz’s whines picked back up, and she pushed and pushed and then -

Kat switched into her own wolf form as the pup squirmed and cried, sniffing it, and then carefully lifting them up, setting them next to Jazz’s head. Jazz managed a few sniffs and a small lick before flopping her head back down, whining again.  Kat brought each of the pups to her while Jackie stroked and petted her, until finally, as Jackie had once predicted, five little squirming bundles were in front of Jazz’s nose. With a final push to deliver the placenta, Jackie changed, helping Kat clean the cubs while Jazz rested for a few minutes, and then ate the afterbirth for the nutrients at Jackie's advice.

After that was done, Jazz flopped back down, sniffing at the cubs, and Jackie smiled, licking their mate between her ears and speaking in Wolfish.

_ “Five healthy cubs, three boys, two girls.” _

Jazz nods, licking the cubs, which make the tiniest noises of discomfort and distress, and then adjusts them towards her middle once all of them are dry.  She sets the final pup down, and all of them scramble towards her teats, suckling hungrily as she lays her head back down to sleep. Jackie smiles, licking Kat between the ears.

_ “That’s a sound you grow to miss… but we’ll have plenty.” _

Kat nods, leaning against her mate, and watching Jazz drift off to sleep as the cubs suckle. If she was in her human form, she’d rub her own belly, eager to meet her cubs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have a few more ideas for this, but we'll see if me and my partner ever get around to them lol

**Author's Note:**

> A few more chapters are in the work. Keep an eye out.


End file.
